As far as we are aware, the only example of fungicidal carbazates cited in literature is represented by French patent application No. 2,184,974 (Bayer).
However, the carbazates described in the said French patent application belong to the class of 3-aryl-carbazates and, therefore, are exclusively monosubstituted.